


Guiding Island Dreams

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Rediscovering You [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: AU after season 9 of NCIS, AU for Season 1 of H50, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Anti-Abby, Anti-McGee, Anti-Senior, Anti-Ziva, F/M, Guide Kono Kalakaua, Guide Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Made Up Mental Illness, Poorly written kid speak, Rough Trade, Sentinel Danny Williams, Sentinel Steve McGarrett, Tony with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of manipulations from NCIS Tony quits, and goes to Hawaii with his son TJ for an overdue vacation.  While visiting the grave of a cop who saved him as a child, Tony runs into an old friend who may be able to extend a helping hand.</p><p> </p><p>Danny Williams never forgot the boy he met as a child. He knew from the moment he saw him that the kid was his guide. Unfortunately, the adults in his world insisted that a child couldn't possibly know such things.  He'd long ago given up hope of finding him again. The last thing he expected was to have him walk through the doors of H50 with Danny's nerve wracking partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Your Ohana Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my peeps! 
> 
> There is a whole lot of AU going on in this. I moved up Lou's addition to the H50 team because I wanted another person. I moved where Tony was abandoned as a child by Senior. I changed a lot of things. I also created mental illnesses that would effect sentinels and guides. There won't be any appearances by the NCIS crew, and very little mention of them. Asking for it won't make it happen, and will only make me grumpy.
> 
> Betad by the loverly Rivermoon1970 who also made my banner. She is awesomesauce.

##  ** **

**Banner by Rivermoon1970**

##  **Chapter One: Finding Your Ohana Again**

Tony parked the car, staring out the side window at the rows of graves in Oahu Cemetery. He wasn’t prepared for this. He certainly hadn’t expected that John McGarrett would be dead. The whole reason that he’d chosen Hawaii was because he’d needed John’s guidance.  The way things ended at NCIS… Shaking his head, Tony shoved those thoughts away. He wasn’t going to think about NCIS. He had done what was best for himself and his son, TJ.

Looking in the rear view mirror he smiled watching Tristan Jordan DiNozzo, or TJ as Tony called him, singing along with the video he was watching on his tablet. He hadn’t been expected, but he’d been loved from the second Tony lay eyes on him.  He could feel his son’s happiness humming through their parental bond.  Tony was a guide with a pre-bond to his sentinel, whom he’d been taken from as a child. Back then people didn’t understand how bonding worked, and thought that there was no way he and Danny could have formed any kind of bond.

These days they knew that children could form a platonic pre-bond if they met their true match before they turned 25. No one knew, really, why that seemed to be the magical age. Shaman Guide Blair Sandburg theorized that it had something to do with how adulthood was viewed throughout history. Tony was just glad that if his five year old sentinel son met his guide before then, that the world had advanced enough he wouldn’t be ripped from his or her side.  TJ’s mother Amber had been an unbonded sentinel who hadn’t known who her guide would be. She’d been thirty when she died, and was still looking.

Tony hadn’t known that Amber had gotten pregnant. He’d had a brief two week fling with her, and had kept in contact for work purposes. He thought that her job in the State Department might come in handy, and she’d thought his job at NCIS might come equally in handy. She’d never told him though, that their liaison had resulted in a child.

One day they were in the middle of a case, when the CPS worker they usually dealt with showed up in the bullpen. Amber had been killed, and fortunately she’d told her doctor and a coworker who the father of her child was just in case.

Tristan had been small, but a fighter. Five years later, Tony had not regretted making room for the beautiful little baby boy in his life. He’d promised himself that he would make his son his first priority, and that’s what he’d done.  Maybe if he hadn’t been in the middle of trying to keep the team together while Gibbs drank rum on a beach in Mexico, this leaving thing would have happened earlier.  As it was at the time he’d been pulled in twenty different directions, and by the time he had time to stop and consider his options, Gibbs had been back.  For a long time though, TJ had been the singular bright spot in his life.

His son’s birth had though changed how he related to his supposed teammates. It somehow made it easier to tell them to fuck off, write them up for insubordination, and file a complaint against Abby for being unprofessional while Gibbs was on his siesta.  They’d all been pissed off and expected that Gibbs would tear him a new one when he returned.

Surprisingly ,the team leader had come down on Tony’s side after learning all the facts, and ferreting out the truth with his enhanced sentinel senses. That included learning that when Tony’s son’s life was hanging on the line in NICU the only person who had come to sit by his side was Jimmy Palmer. He’d also smelled the jealousy, deception, and manipulation on them as they tried to swing the Marine onto their side.   Gibbs told Abby specifically that she always whined that they were supposed to be a family, but Tony already had a family that treated him like that. So, what the hell did he need them for?

Tony had also lost favor with the Director when he turned down an undercover job. Gibbs also backed him up on that when he found out about it, and advised his former flame what he thought of her personal vendetta. When Ziva and Tim had turned off the comms on him as a joke during a domestic terrorism case, they’d found out there was no room in Tony’s life for such unprofessionalism in the field.

Sure he’d been known to pull pranks in the bullpen when he was bored or to lighten up a stressful case, but he’d never done it where someone’s life would be in danger. Ziva had been sent back to daddy in Israel, and Tim was currently working at Best Buy in their Geek Squad having been blacklisted from ever working in law enforcement again, or for any other government agency.  Tony didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for either of them.  They’d also received black marks with their respective S&G centers, which would insure their future mates would know what they’d done.

The new team was awesome, but after SecNav almost cost him his life, Tony had to wave the white flag.  The second he’d gotten his full memory back, Tony had tendered his resignation to Gibbs who understood, and said that he was proud of him for his decision. Tony would be damned if TJ ended up an orphan because his life wasn’t valued by his superiors.  Not knowing what to do, Tony had packed up himself and his son, and set off to the only real parental figure that he’d known as a child. That man being Sentinel John McGarrett.

_“Tony, c’mon! Check out the waves!”_

Shaking his head to clear his friend’s voice from his head, Tony picked up the flowers on the passenger’s seat. “Ready, buddy?”  Seeing his son nod enthusiastically in the rearview mirror, Tony got out of the car.

He’d had only two real friends as a child.  One of them had been a boy named Danny that he’d met at summer camp a few months after his mother had died. Danny was now officially listed as Tony’s sentinel, even if they didn’t have a last name. The eight year olds hadn’t bothered to exchange last names not understanding, until it was too late, what little value the world would put on their friendship.

The second had been John McGarrett’s son Steve, whom he’d met when his father forgot about him and left him in Oahu. The Sentinel Detective had responded to the hotel’s call when they discovered the child alone, and the father hadn’t been seen for days. Senior had actually been doing business in Maui, but hadn’t wanted his son to ‘ _mess up his deal_ ’.  When he was done conning the widow he was trying to snare without success, he’d left the island in a hurry needing to start on his next victim. His child hadn’t even crossed his mind.

The last time Tony had checked on Steve McGarrett he’d been an active US Navy SEAL and unbonded sentinel. Of course, the last time Tony had checked on John McGarrett the man had been alive, so, who knew where his friend was.  Laying the flowers on top of the car, Tony let TJ out of his booster seat. The two then walked hand in hand to the grave.

“This is the man we came to visit, papà?”

“He is, TJ. He meant a lot to me. I stayed with him and his son Steve for a whole summer when I was a bit older than you.”  Tony smiled down at his son seeing the wheels turning in the little boy’s head.

“How much older, papà?”  TJ finally asked, and Tony nodded his approval of the question.

“I was twelve. So, I was seven years older than you.” Tony replied as he found the grave. It was still dirt covered. The shooting had been recent. within the last several months.

“That’s more than two TJ’s, papà!”  Tony smiled at the little boy patting his head. His son was smart. A lot smarter than Tony figured a five year old would normally be. The school had wanted him tested, but Tony wasn’t sure about it.  He was still trying to make up his mind.

“Papà needs a second, TJ.” Watching his son walk a short distance to study the next grave, Tony turned his attention to the one before him.

“Jesus, John,” Tony muttered softly kneeling down beside the mound of brown dirt, putting his hand on it toward where he imagined his head would be. Carefully he laid the flowers that he’d brought with him in a vase near the headstone taking out the dead ones that had been in it.

“I don’t… I don’t know what the hell I am gonna do now.”  Tony choked out letting himself fall into a sitting position.  He was trying to keep it together, so that his son didn’t see him upset, but it was hard.  John McGarrett had meant the world to him.

“I tried to do what you told me to. I tried to be the best man, the best guide I could be without Danny.  I tried to listen to my superiors like you told me that a good cop does.  All that happened was I kept getting screwed over.  I don’t… I don’t know what I am supposed to fucking do now, John. I’ve worked my ass off, and now I have nothing left. I have nothing to make my son proud. I have… I don’t even have a damned job because I refuse to be killed just because people don’t give a fuck about me. I don’t… I could use some help here, Investigatore.”

Bowing his head, Tony clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears inside. His shoulders were shaking from the emotion he was holding in, and he could only hope that TJ didn’t notice.  “Can I help you?”

Looking up into the Hawaiian sunlight, Tony put the sunglasses back on that were in his hand. He hadn’t remembered taking them off, but must have at some point when he’d been talking to John.  Standing he saw his son running over to hide behind him. “Papà?”

Tony held his son’s smaller hand in one of his as he studied the man in front of him. He was tall, coming a couple of inches above Tony himself. He had dark brown hair cut in a military style, and given that they were in Hawaii, Tony was guessing Navy. Although from his stance and Tony’s experience he was guessing SEAL.  Looking back to the grave, and thinking about… “Jesus, Steve?”

Tony shoved his sunglasses on the top of his head as he watched his friend work out his identity. “Fuck, Tony!”  Then he was hugged. He’d forgotten how completely awesome Steve hugs were. He poured out every ounce of love and affection he held for someone into it. It had always given him the feel of getting a mental hug as well as a physical one. Steve had one hand on the back of his head, and the other clenched the material at the lower back of Tony’s shirt.  Tony figured he might be the only thing holding him together.

Tony for his part just clenched his eyes shut, and buried his face in the crook of his friend’s neck.  It was just too much. The emotion simply refused to stay in any longer. When his own grief was combined with that which he could feel lingering on his friend, he just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Shit, buddy, I got ya. Trust me, I got ya.”  He heard in his ear.  He could faintly hear someone talking to his son, but still felt one little hand on his pocket. Whomever it was must have come with Steve, or at least he hoped that was the case.  Trusting Steve, he let loose his anguish crying for the only adult that had really cared about the little lost boy that he’d been.

Eventually though the tears ended, and Tony pulled away taking TJ’s hand again. He smiled seeing his son glaring distrustfully at the islander who was crouching next to him. “I don’t know you. My daddy didn’t say that you were ok.”  He heard his son saying, and patted his head.

“That is a very smart daddy you have there,” the man offered standing, and Tony saw Steve move to stand between them.

“Tony, this is Detective Chin Ho Kelly. He works with me at 5-0.”  Tony smiled and nodded to the man before cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

“5-0? Last I heard you were a SEAL, and a damned good one. Since when do Navy SEALs work with Police Detectives?” Tony inquired putting an arm around his antsy son’s shoulders.

“Things… changed when dad… died.” Steve offered shrugging, and wanting to change the subject until the child wasn’t within hearing distance. “Now, who is this very smart young man? That was a good job there listening to what you’re dad told you.”

Tony watched TJ preen, and smiled big. He didn’t know if it was petty or not, but he was thankful that there was very little of his mother in the little boy. Only his beautiful blue eyes were not his father’s. In every other way though, he was Tony’s son.

“This is my son Tristan Jordan or TJ. TJ, the taller one daddy was hugging is the friend he told you about.”

“Steve?” The boy inquired looking up at his father who nodded. Looking back to the tall man, TJ held out his free hand as he looked way up at the SEAL. “It very nice making you kwaintance, sir.”

Steve nodded seriously, and shook TJ’s hand as Chin watched smiling big. “It is very nice making your acquaintance also, TJ. You are welcome to call me Uncle Steve if you like. You are Ohana after all.”

“Wha’s O… oana?”

 

“Ohana means family,” Chin offered smiling at the adorable little boy.  “Your daddy meant a lot to Steve and to John. Steve’s dad was my mentor at HPD. He talked often about how proud he was of your daddy’s accomplishments. He loved telling the stories about how your daddy won the National Championship in two sports. That connection makes him family, or in the Hawaiian language ohana.”

TJ puffed out his chest. “Daddy was the bestest football an’ basketball playa in the world for that nasty Wolberine breaked his leg. We forgived him though ‘cause he maked daddy all better later.”

When two sets of arched eyebrows were turned on him, Tony chuckled and explained how Brad Pitt the Wolverine, not the actor, had become Brad Pitt the infectious diseases and Pneumologist doctor who saved his life when he got the plague.

 

“You got… ok you clearly need to come with us. We can go to headquarters, and get the others. Then I am declaring today a beach day. We can go back to my house, which has its own private beach area. I need to know how you ended up with the PLAGUE!”

“YAY! Beash!!”  TJ cheered, and Tony laughed.

“You heard the kid. Sounds like we accept.”  Tony laughed shaking his son’s hand making the little boy giggle.  Setting off after the two other men, Tony looked back at the grave behind him and nodded.

“Thanks, John,” Tony said softly knowing that somehow, some way the elder McGarrett was still looking after him.

 

Save


	2. Finding Your Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is having what he calls a bad brain day. Kono steps in, and Mothers. Eventually, Danny & Tony's story comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions two made up mental disorders I created for Sentinel and Guides. Also, lots of angsting, and some questionable parenting decisions. (Neither Danny or Tony) TJ however continues to be cute.
> 
> Beta done by Rivermoon1970

Banner Created by Rivermoon1970

 

 **Chapter Two:** _Finding Your Other Half_

 

Danny took a calm steadying breath as he poked at Chin’s computer table. He wasn’t the most technologically experienced person in the office. That would be Chin with his cousin Kono running a close second.  He knew enough, though he could get the information he wanted. Usually without screwing up the highly advanced piece of equipment too much.  Something was chewing at his gut though, and it was interfering with his concentration.

He hated when he got like this. Bad brain days, he labeled them.  Days when the anxiety and worry chewed through the linings of his stomach, usually without telling him why. It left him to worry over everything from the bills the postman would bring in the mail to whether or not Gracie was mad at him because she called him five minutes late before she left for school.  Was Rachel trying to keep her from him, and Gracie had to sneak the call? Was there going to be some huge unexpected bill, or maybe bad news from home that his mother couldn’t bear to say over the phone?

His brain swirled in circles until he just wanted to fold himself up into a ball and just cry hysterically.  His senses of course were acting up as a result of the anxiety. They always seemed to work hand in hand.  Some would dip too low, and he couldn’t get them to raise. Some would raise slightly too high, and he couldn’t get them to lower.  He knew that was why Kono was hovering, but bless her heart she was trying to give him space.

Guide Kono Kalakaua was the bonded partner to one Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett. They’d been together less than six months, having met on a beach when Chin took them to meet her when they needed a female undercover operative.  She was sweet and fierce and incredibly green. Way too green to be paired up with their way too fearless leader. Nothing good would come of unleashing McGarrett and poor inexperienced Kono on the island. Because of that their normal partner pairings didn’t conform to the typical Sentinel and Guide couplings.

Of course, thinking about guides made his brain swerve to his own guide, whom he hadn’t seen in nearly thirty years. His anxiety spiked so bad that Danny was forced to stop, curling his hands around the edges of the table, as he fought for breath. He needed to calm down. He needed to breathe. He needed…

 

“Danny? C’mon, you aren’t gonna get anything done there right now. Let’s go sit in your office and talk, huh? You can finish off your masaladas. I won’t even tell Steve and Gracie on you. Tell me what has you so worked up today, brah.”

Resigned to the upcoming talk, knowing their little mother hen was not letting him out of it, Danny allowed himself to be pulled to his office. Moving around her he moved to sit behind his desk where she wouldn’t so easily be able to do the touchy feely shit. Not that Danny didn’t like touchy feely. The Williams family as a whole were a very tactile people.  Danny had never done his ancestry, but he was sure there must be Italians in there somewhere.

Moments like this though? Times when all he wanted was his guide curled around him like a safe warm blanket, he couldn’t bear to be touched by anyone else.  Someone on the team needed to understand though. Someone needed to, because it wasn’t going away. Even if a miracle happened, and the fates brought Tony back to him it wasn’t going to change. He was too damaged.

When Sonny popped up, letting out an anxious whine, Danny smiled holding out his hand to the big animal.  Sonny was a full grown brown grizzly bear, and liked to hang out in the offices. He’d arranged his office so the big animal could get around when he was having one of his almost completely solid moments without knocking shit over. When Sonny laid his head on Danny’s lap, the blonde let out a small sigh wrapping his hands around the big animal’s head.

Of course Kono’s seal Sophia loved interacting with the other spirit guides in the office, and popped up. After sniffing at her companion, Sophia made her way to Danny where she curled up under his desk laying her head beside Sonny’s.  

 

“I have Bond Separation Related Anxiety. At this point it is a permanent condition. Even if I should ever find him again, I won’t get rid of the anxiety. I’m too damaged. Some days are almost fine, and others like today are near torture.  I know I seem grumpy and angry all of the time, and I suppose part of that is just my nature. Even before, all of this, I was never the happy-go-lucky carefree kid like my Gracie is, thank the Gods.  After things happened though…”  Danny just shrugged stroking both animal’s heads.

Danny looked up, and knew Kono was going to pop any second now. “How could someone leave you like that!? Is it a guy or a girl? What’s their name? We’ll find them, Danno! They can’t get away with this! How could they just abandon you?”  The verbal word vomit only stopped, when Sonny lifted his big head and roared his displeasure. Kono stopped speaking, and looked at the bear wide eyed. Sophia sensed the unhappiness in her guide friend and let out some unhappy barks at her companion. Of course she didn’t know what she was barking about, but if Sonny was mad it must not be good.

Danny smiled weakly at Kono, and tried to soothe the spirit guides. “Hey, c’mon now guys. She didn’t know, huh? Let’s give Kono some slack. Kono, I appreciate the passion, but he, my guide is a he, didn’t do anything wrong.”

Danny took a deep breath as the anxiety crashed over him again, and closed his eyes trying to picture those hazel laughing eyes he’d loved so much. Sometimes just the thought of them would help a little.  After he felt the wave move on, Danny found the bag of masaladas and took one out and ate it before continuing.

“I met Tony when I was eight years old. We both were at the same summer camp.  It was my fourth year having started going when I was five.  It was Tony’s first time there though. His mother had just died a few months earlier, and his rich asshole father didn’t want to be bothered with his sniveling brat. Before you ask, yes that is what he told Tony directly. Tony and I took one look at each other and just… clicked. Tony was the best friend I had always wanted. We were literally inseparable. I knew that I was a sentinel, and I knew that Tony was my guide.”

“That’s awesome, Danny,” Kono offered smiling and looking a little awed.  “I have only ever heard of something like that happening. I mean, I knew it was possible… that’s why there’s laws to protect children who claim pre-bonds, but I’ve never actually met someone who had one. How did... I don’t understand how you don’t have him with you though. I mean, those laws are pretty clear.”

“Those laws are also less than twenty years old, Kono,” Danny pointed out curling his fingers into Sonny’s fur. Sophia had moved back to her own human, giving her forgiveness now that she was listening.  “Back then people just… Well they didn’t think kids could possibly know such things.  They thought that we were making things up.  When the end of camp came and it was time for our parents to pick us up, well it didn’t go well.”

Danny sighed eating another of the fried dough, as he remembered that day.  When he spoke his voice was softer, and filled with incredible sadness. “I remember screaming and crying and begging my mom to let Tony come with us. I knew his dad didn’t want him. Tony had made that clear.  Tony was… well he was hysterical. His father was cold, and frankly didn’t seem to give a shit that his already vulnerable son was being traumatized further.  We were both a mess. I remember watching his father’s car driving away, and running after it as I screamed and bawled. I just knew that I was losing my guide forever.

“When we got home…. My parents thought it would just go away in a couple of weeks. They chalked it up to childhood fantasy. I tried to tell them that he was my guide, but they just laughed and patted my head. I knew they didn’t believe me. I knew that there was no way Senior would believe Tony. Senior hated Tony. T told me that his dad was sending him to a boarding school as soon as the school year started because he wanted him out of his sight.”

Danny shook his head angrily. Even after all the years that had passed, Danny still loathed Tony’s dad.  “They wouldn’t let me contact him because they said that it would just make it worse. They hadn’t liked Tony’s dad, and somehow that made Tony an unsuitable friend. They just… they acted like I was being foolish and it would all just… go away.”

Danny snorted shoving another ball into his mouth, chewing violently. “The problem was that it didn’t go away. I was depressed. I wouldn’t come out of my room. I got clingy, anxious, and I couldn’t stop worrying about… well about everything.  Eventually they took me to a doctor who sent me to another doctor. When that one didn’t help we’d start all over.  It wasn’t until I was starting college that the science and medical people caught up to what I had already known. I had formed a platonic pre-bond with my guide who I met when I was a child.

“The separation caused damage to me, and probably both of us.  I have what they now call Bond Separation Related Anxiety. The doctor said Tony most likely has some kind of irreparable issue himself. The most likely is Bond Separation Related Detachment Disorder. That means that he most likely has problems being himself. He probably keeps like… masks or a façade hiding who he really is. Not intentionally, but because he can’t help it. If I do find him most likely he’ll always be clingier than normal and any kind of lengthened separation will cause problems for us both.”

Danny paused to take another breath, as grief and anger washed over him. He hated this all so much. “So, basically if I do find him we’ll literally never be able to be apart again. I mean, we’ll have to have the same job, same office space. We’ll go to eat together. We’ll run to the freaking bathroom together. Had our separation not been so long then it could have eventually healed itself, but the new studies show that any separation over 5 years causes irreparable damage. At this point though, I don’t even care. I just… I fucking miss him Kono. I miss him, and I can’t fucking get him back.”

Danny wiped off his face to remove the tears that had started falling. “Every fucking day it hurts. I can’t… I don’t have enough information on him to do a search. It was thirty fucking years ago this summer. I suppose back then I knew his full name, but I don’t remember it now. I know his initials were something funny and he was a junior, but that is all. I had his address at one time, but my fucking parents threw it away. I have tried looking. The S&G center has tried looking. There just isn’t enough information left anymore to go on to fucking get him back.”

Sonny wrapped Danny up in his paws, as his human cried. Danny could see Kono stand, but fortunately Sophia blocked her way barking unhappily at her.  When he’d managed to calm himself down again, Danny wiped off his face once more. “I don’t… when it gets bad like this I don’t like to be touched by people who aren’t him or have a connection to him.  Since I don’t have him or any connections to him, I just… I don’t…”

Fortunately Kono nodded quietly sitting back on the couch. Danny could see her need to fix this somehow. It was written all over her face.  Unfortunately for Danny, there was no way to fix it.  “Danny,” she breathed helplessly, and Danny nodded understanding.

“I know, Kono. I appreciate the… I appreciate your understanding and sympathy.”

“Is that why… I know you told me once that things between you and your family is strained.” Kono asked hesitantly, and Danny nodded shortly.

“Yes, I just… I was never able to fully forgive them. Had they done anything different I wouldn’t be in this position right now. Had they listened to me, had they not thrown away that paper, had they just… They’re my parents. They should have fucking recognized I was serious and listened. I wasn’t some kid trying to get attention.

“My life was being torn away from me, and all they could do is pat my head and laugh. I don’t think that they are bad people. Just the opposite in fact. I think basically my parents are good people, but they just… they failed me on such an epic level that I just don’t know how I am supposed to just pretend that it never happened.  Hence why sometimes I am angry for no reason, and why I am so… particular about certain things.”

“Like Gracie,” Kono offered softly. She now understood so much about this haole they’d always just treated like he was crazy. It shamed her.

They all acted like Danny was just some angry little man and he should get over it. In reality he was broken and brave, damaged and a fighter, betrayed and one of the best father’s that she’d ever seen in her life. They could learn things from this man, who determinedly kept going every day, even though he had no hope that his pain would end, and previously had no one around him to offer the support that he not only needed but deserved.  Well, after today that bullshit was ending, even if she had to kick the asses of the entire population of Hawaii.

“Like Gracie,” Danny confirmed. “I will always believe my daughter, no matter how outrageous it seems.  I would rather believe her tales of pink bunny ballerina’s that danced in her bedroom, and be proven wrong, than laugh at her and find out she was telling the truth.  One causes no real harm, but the other can cause damage that can’t be corrected.”

Kono was about to reply when her phone beeped. Pulling the cell out of her pocket, Kono flipped to the text messages, and read it before relaying the information to Danny.  “That was Chin. I guess they are on their way up. Apparently when they went to John’s grave an old friend of Steve’s was there paying his respects.  Boss is bringing him and his son up to introduce them, then we get a team day at Boss’ house!”

Danny nodded shortly wanting to argue that they had work to do, but to be honest he didn’t care right at that moment.  His anxiety had given him a headache, and his heart hurt so badly. He just wanted to stop thinking. He knew a day with his weird friends on Steve’s beach would at least distract him with something else to bitch about.

“Hey! Where are you two? Come out here. I have someone for you to meet!”

Danny grumbled about his impatient bellowing partner, but obliged as Kono giggled at him hurrying out to her sentinel.  There was a ping of something familiar in the air, but he didn’t notice it. His brain was too busy providing him with all the ways this new friend of Steve’s could hate him.

The last thing he’d expected was to walk out into the main area, and see an older version of the face he’d seen in his dreams every night since the summer of his eighth birthday. The platonic connection between them snapped into place, as his sentinel sang at the return of his guide.

Danny’s knees weakened, and he would have fallen if Sonny hadn’t moved behind him leaving Danny to sit on his bear like some kind of ottoman.  It seemed that his guide was as shocked as he was, because it was only Steve’s quick movement that caught him before he himself hit the floor.  “Danny?”  He heard before he saw his guide pulling himself out of Steve’s grasp.

Quickly, Danny stood, and before he knew it he was wrapped up in the best hug that he’d ever received in his life.  He could feel the warmth and love of his guide surround him, and the bond so weakened by all the years apart already beginning to strengthen.  “Tony,” Danny half whimpered, half sobbed.

His senses, which had been difficult earlier, balanced out on their own, or maybe because of Tony’s presence. Danny didn’t really know or care. He could hear Kono trying to explain to a confused Steve. At the same time she seemed to be demanding to know how her sentinel had found Danny’s guide, which only caused more confusion because Steve had no clue what she was talking about.

None of that mattered though, and Danny let that fall into the background as he relished the fact that his guide was back. “Tony, I need to… I just… I just need to…”

“Sentinel,” Tony breathed in awe tightening his arms around the smaller man. “Do what you need. Jesus, Danny do whatever you need to make sure they can’t take you away again.”

A louder more obvious sob was ripped from Danny’s throat as he nosed at his guide’s throat inhaling deeply.  He knew that he should move this to his office, but couldn’t be bothered to move.  Somewhere he heard Chin ushering Kono and Steve as well as someone named TJ into the SEAL’s office, and then heard explanations begin.  Again though, he just didn’t care, and left the bonded pair in Chin’s capable hands focusing all of his attention on Tony. He made a mental note to figure out who this TJ person was, but wasn’t even close to caring in that second.

His hands pushed at Tony’s shirt, and growled frustrated when his guide fought him. “Danny, no naked. We can’t get naked here. My son is in the other room. Kiss, you can do taste with kiss.”

The word son though worked to bring Danny back to reality. With difficulty, Danny pulled back to look at his guide suddenly worried. “Son? Are you…”

“Yes, son. No wife. No girlfriend. Just a son, Danny.” Tony reassured. “Now seriously, sentinel, fucking kiss me already.”

Growling, Danny lunged forward capturing Tony’s mouth with his own. His hands still made their way under Tony’s shirt, but seemed to be content to wander over Tony’s lower back.  One of them was making little noises, and Danny didn’t really care which of them it was, or if it was them both.  Angling his head, and getting up on his tiptoes to reach, Danny pushed closer tangling his tongue with Tony’s wishing there was nothing but skin between them.

When Tony pulled back gasping for breath, Danny just growled and moved his attention to the guide’s neck. He was leaving a mark that no one would be able to dispute. Never again would someone be taking his guide from him. As he sucked and licked and bit at the spot he’d chosen as his own, he could hear Tony talking to him. He seemed to be speaking a mixture of English and Italian. It was something that he’d done when he was excited or upset when they were kids.  The sound was music to Danny’s ears. It was more beautiful than any Bon Jovi or Frank Sinatra song in the history of music.

Eventually though his sentinel was satisfied, if only until he could get his guide alone, and finish this shit. There would be naked monkey sex.  Taking a deep breath, Danny looked up at his guide, and then frowned. Was he doomed to be surrounded by tall people?  “I hate you. We started out the same height. You turned into Cary Grant, and I turned into a hobbit. How is this fair?”

Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around his sentinel. “I missed you, too.”

Hearing a child’s excited chatter, Danny turned his head to see a little boy watching them from his spot behind Steve’s desk. “Is that…?”

Tony nodded, and after getting visual approval from his sentinel, motioned his son to join them.  Danny grinned when the little boy wasted no time, and hopped up onto Steve’s desk running across it, and jumping off the front.  The small blonde headed boy ran out of the office and attached himself to his father’s leg eyeing Danny suspiciously. “Papà, Papà! Is this him? Is this your sentnal?”

Danny lifted an eyebrow at Tony, who just smiled and blushed faintly. “TJ this is papà’s sentinel and friend Danny. Danny, this is my son Tristan Jordan or TJ for short.”

TJ scooted around his papà and held out his hand. “It very nice meet you, Sentnal Dany.”

Danny couldn’t help but grin. This boy was the spitting image of the friend he’d met all those years ago. “It is very nice to meet you also, TJ.”

Seeming to be done with the niceties, TJ looked up at his father with a serious expression on his little face. “Papà, you sayd beash. There no beash here. Can go to beash now? Unko Stebe say him take me sit on him surfboard!”

Tony smiled and picked up his son, putting him on his hip. The small boy wrapped his arms around his father happy with his new position. “Well then, I think it’s time to get our beach on! Let’s go surf!”

Tony took off running, and Danny rolled his eyes following. “Hey! Goofball! Do you have any idea where you are going? Tony? Hey!”

 

 

       

Kono's Seal - Sophia                                                         Danno's Bear - Sonny

Tristan Jordan DiNozzo

 

 

Save


	3. Chapter Three: Sharing Lessons with Big Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Danny and the gang go to Steve's for a cookout and some beach time. Lou gets a reminder on ohana, and Uncle Steve learns there are valuable lessons to be taught by Big Bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head H50 is in season 1 in this story. I realize that Lou wasn't part of the team then, but another member was necessary to make the teams even. There was a snowballs chance in hell I was adding Laurie or Catherine. Therefore, Lou won out, and frankly I like Lou.

Banner created by Rivermoon1970

 

 

 

 **Chapter Three:** _Sharing Lessons with Big Bird_  
   
Tony and Danny were sitting on a wicker bench that Kono made Steve bring out for them exclusively. Currently she and Sophia were down at the beach with TJ and Chin making a sandcastle.  Tony and Danny had just come up from there to join Steve and Lou who were watching the meat. Lou was smoking one of his cigars, and seemed to be amused by the fact that Tony and Danny seemed to be sharing one between them.  They’d also shared a drink, and a plate of snacks Kono had laid out.  He’d started to make a joke about it earlier, but he’d gotten the glare from Kono and dropped it. He figured eventually someone would fill him in on what the deal was. “So, DiNozzo, tell me if I have this right. You knew both Danny and Steve as a kid, but didn’t have anything to do with them ending up on this island paired up together?”  
   
“Nope,” Tony replied smiling. “I met Danny when I was eight at summer camp. I met Steve here when I was 12, and spent the summer with him and John.”  
   
“Danny I get because you are from Long Island you said, right?” When Danny nodded instead of Tony, Lou just went with it. “What I don’t get is how you spent the summer with Steve and John.”  
   
“Senior was here on business, and forgot me when he went home. John was the officer who answered the hotel’s call. It took a while to get Senior to respond. So, until the PD back home could track him down, John took me home with him to stay.”  
   
“He forgot you, and then didn’t notice that you were gone?” Lou repeated incredulous. He had two teenagers that were the center of his universe. He couldn’t imagine taking them somewhere, and just… forgetting them.  
   
Tony nodded, and Lou couldn’t understand how the man could be so calm and nonchalant about it. “He was in Maui, and forgot to come back here to get me when his… business deal fell through. He just left from Maui.”  
   
“Wouldn’t he have had to come here to fly out? And, why were you here if his business was on Maui?”  Lou could see the anger on both Danny and Steve’s faces.  Either this DiNozzo had damned good masks, or he really didn’t see anything wrong with it. Or both. Lou was really afraid that it was both.  
   
This time it was Steve who answered. “Senior wasn’t ever father of the year. He’s more likely to be on America’s most wanted. He still running cons, Tony?”  
   
“Every chance that he gets,” Tony confirmed taking a puff out of the cigar Danny was holding between his fingers.  
   
Feeling like he was finally getting the important pieces of the puzzle, Lou just stuck his own in his mouth.  “I see. So, what exactly do you do, DiNozzo? When you’re not visiting this beautiful island and meeting old friends in graveyards that is.”  
   
Tony sighed, and looked down toward the beach to where TJ seemed to be working on burying Chin in the sand with Kono’s help.  “That’s kind of complicated.”  
   
“Telling us where you work is complicated?” Lou asked skeptical. He couldn’t help but wonder if the apple wasn’t still firmly attached to the tree.  Obviously the kid got sent back home eventually. Who was to say this DiNozzo clown wasn’t a chip off the ol’ block.  “You take up the family business?”  
   
“HEY!” Danny snapped angrily standing up, and only being kept from getting in Lou’s face by his sitting partner. Tony was holding onto Danny’s hand with all the strength he had. “You take that shit back! Right now, Grover, or so help me God…”  
   
“Danny, Sentinel, it’s ok,” Tony tried calming his mate, but that seemed to only infuriate his mate further.  
   
“It is not ok! He’s basically calling you a damned criminal! He doesn’t know you, and I will be damned if I am gonna sit here and listen to that!”  
   
“He just asked a question,” Tony offered biting his lip. He was trying to hide his hurt, but it wasn’t working, he was sure.  
   
“It was a rude, insensitive, jackass question, and he is going to take it back! These damned islanders keep telling me what a big thing this ohana stuff is. Well you were ohana way before him. So, he can either take it back or just shut the hell up!”  
   
“Danny, please,” Tony said softly looking to see Kono trying her best to keep TJ distracted.  The last thing he needed was for his son to come up to find everyone mad.  
   
“No, DiNozzo, he’s right,” Lou said quietly, watching the two mates, and feeling ashamed.  
   
Tony looked back to the older man shocked. It had been a long time since someone apologized to him.  “What?”  He asked dumbfounded, and barely noticed when Danny came back to curl up into his side.  The shorter man was more worried about the shock and pain he could feel through the bond, than what the other men would think of him cuddling right at that moment.  If they said anything, well, he’d just sic Kono on them.  
   
“I said he’s right,” Lou repeated calmly. “You are ohana, and that means we don’t automatically think the worst of each other. I’m sorry for being a jerk.  I’m still kinda new to this stuff myself. Came from Chicago recently, and while it may not be as much of a big city vibe as say LA or New York, we’re still kinda cynical about that stuff. So, if it’s ok with Danny, I would still like to know what you do.  Seems important to find out about my buddy’s new mate.”  
   
Tony smiled weakly. “I’m from Long Island, Lou. You gotta get up pretty early in the morning to out asshole me. So, no worries.  I say complicated, because before two days ago I was employed with NCIS. I’d been there ten years.  Definitely stayed at least a year too long, but probably more like 5 years too long.  The thing is, I found that when you’re trying to be a responsible adult single parent, it isn’t so easy to walk away from some things. That is until someone tries to kill you, and it didn’t need to happen.”  
   
Tony snorted taking another puff off the cigar that Danny held out for him blowing a smoke ring before he continued.  “Then you realize that you can’t be a good parent if you’re dead. So, you tell the Secretary of the Navy that the job is done. You then tell the Director of NCIS that you quit, because you refuse to work for an agency that doesn’t care about your safety, employs traitors, sends you to be the fall guy for Mossad, and just generally treats you like shit for 8 of your 10 years.”  
   
Tony felt Danny’s hand clench around his. Glancing briefly at Danny, Tony peaked at Steve seeing an intense anger on his face. “I think you need to explain that in a little more detail, babe.” Danny prodded, and Tony nodded.  
  
“Jesus, where to start. Umm ok… I mean… I worked at three different PDs before I got to NCIS. I worked there about 2 yrs. each. I worked a big undercover gig in Philadelphia, and then in Baltimore I was promoted to detective. While I was there I met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my last boss.”  
   
“Holy shit,” Steve swore. “You worked for Gibbs? For ten years?”  
   
Tony nodded snorting. “Yup. My last partner in Baltimore turned out to be dirty, so when Gibbs offered me a spot on his team I took it.  It was just us for a couple years, until he hired Kate who was a disgraced Secret Service Agent. Then we hired my probie, Tim McGee. I got made Senior Field Agent. Kate was probably the worst profiler on the planet, and Tim was greener than the grass in your yard, Steve, but they were part of the team. So, I did my best to train them.”  
   
“Then I got the plague thanks to this deranged woman who was crazy and dying and sent a bioengineered strain to the office because she was pissed. Her daughter had kinky sex with her boyfriend before he was murdered, and was too embarrassed to tell mommy the truth. So, she lied and said that she was raped.  Anywho…”  
   
Tony took a drink of the beer he and Danny were sharing, and looked down to check on TJ before continuing. “I got better, obviously.  Gibbs got obsessed with a rogue Mossad agent. Kate got murdered by said rogue agent. NCIS got a new director who put said rogue agent’s handler sister on our team. Shit went downhill from there.  That is probably where I should have jumped ship really, but I was loyal to Gibbs and didn’t.  
   
“Eventually he got blown up and got amnesia, which sent him running off to Mexico. I got left with a team that decided I was a joke, and didn’t want to listen. The director put me on an unsanctioned op while I was trying to lead said team who wouldn’t listen. TJ was born. Gibbs eventually came back. Director got killed on my watch.  I got sent to hell on a boat.  
   
“Jesus what is with you two? It’s a ship, not a boat,” Steve muttered, and Tony could feel Danny’s amusement through the bond. He was going to have to probe that later.  
   
“I get off hell on a boat. Gibbs and the team keep treating me like crap. My teammates turn off the coms while I am getting voice prints so we can catch a domestic terrorist. Of course, I didn’t know they were serious at the time, or I would have quit then. That is when I, for sure, should have quit, but I didn’t.  SecNav then puts me on an assignment where my only backup was the director who hates me. My target turns out to be innocent and dead. I end up with amnesia, and when I get over it I quit. So, now I am an unemployed single father. I am sure my kid’ll be just prouder than punch to tell all of his little first grade friends during show and tell next year.”  
   
Snorting and feeling more than a little bit like a failure, Tony looks up at Lou. “So, that’s why it’s complicated.”  
   
“Jesus Christ on a crutch, I’m a dickhead. Kono is gonna kick my ass when she hears about this. Then she’s gonna call my wife so she can kick my ass, too.” Lou swore running a hand over his head.  
   
Tony shrugged his shoulder. “No need for that. You didn’t know. Given my father’s history you wouldn’t be the first person to assume that I am a criminal. Hell, the FBI has tried to arrest me three times for murder. Once they didn’t even have a whole body, just a leg.”  
   
“They… what? Leg? Murder? This is a joke, right? You are telling a joke. You cannot seriously tell me that the FBI arrested you for murder when all they had was a leg? Are they incompetent? Do they have crime labs? Do they have incompetent crime labs? What kind of clowns do they have in these incompetent crime labs at the FBI in wherever they are?”  
   
Tony grinned at Danny’s ranting and couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him into silence.  “Well that’s one way to shut him up. Jesus, McGarrett, don’t get any ideas though. The islander’s already think you and Danny are married. I can’t wait for the scandal to hit when they find out not only are you cheating on him with Kono, ‘cause you know none of them believe she’s really your guide right?  Now Danny’s gonna have his own boy toy. This is gonna be somethin’.”  
   
Tony thought Danny’s head was gonna explode by the time Lou got done. Sure enough less than five seconds later, his mate is bitching at Lou. Tony’s turning blue as he laughs, and Steve is looking constipated as he listens to Lou and Danny needle each other.  
   
When everyone got calmed down, Steve looked at Tony frowning. “I don’t know why TJ would tell his schoolmates that you’re unemployed in the fall, AJ. Clearly you’ll be settled in with 5-0 by then.”  
   
“THAT is a wonderful idea. In fact that might be the only good idea you’ve had this month. I was beginning to wonder if the army taught you soldiers any kind of common sense or logic.”  
   
“Navy, Danny. I’m in the Navy, and we’re sailors, not soldiers. We’re on ships. In the ocean.”  Steve glared at his irritating partner.  
   
“Army Navy, potato tomato,” Danny replied waving his hand in the air.  
  
Tony could tell they’ve had this conversation before as he settled in this time to listen to Danny and Steve bitch at each other. For looking at him you would think the blonde was completely serious. Fortunately, Tony could feel how much amusement and enjoyment Danny was getting from winding up the SEAL as he kept insisting the Army and Navy were the same thing.  He always had been a brat, and Tony had always loved it.  
   
Finally the two quit when a piercing whistle was let out, and TJ came barreling at Tony leaping into his lap chattering a mile a minute.  Quickly the bickering stopped as the adults who hadn’t been down at the beach listened smiling as the little boy relayed every second he’d spent building sandcastles and burying Chin in sand.  
   
“Papà, I likes it here,” TJ playing with the shirt Tony had put on. “I think we needs to stay. Auntie Kono said that she’d take me out on her surfboard, an Uncol Chin said he’d take us on a hike! I wants to stay here, papà.”  
   
“You do, huh?” Tony said smiling at his son. “Well you know, Uncle Steve seems to think that I will be working at some 5-0 place when you start school again in the fall.”  
   
TJ cocked his head, and turning around, sat on his papà’s lap frowning at his Uncle Steve. “What is this fibe oh thing? Do you get recess there? Recess is my faborite part of kinnergarden. Will papà be abol to tuck me in if he works der? He doesn’t get to do that lots with the old place. I didn’t like that.”  
   
Steve nodded seriously, and Tony wondered if he approached everything as if it were a SEAL mission. “5-0 is my team. He’d be working with me and Uncle Chin, and Auntie Kono, and Uncle Lou and Uncle Danno, TJ. We work for the governor, and catch bad guys on the islands. She gives us special authority to do what we need to lock them up.  I don’t know about recess, but we do like to have fun. I agree with you that your papà should be able to tuck you in every night. So, if he worked with us, I promise I would do my best to have him home in time for bedtime as much as I could.”  
   
TJ frowns eyeballing Steve. “I not knows… recess is pretty important. If you works too hard your brain turns into green jello and gets sucked out by aliens through your ear wif a straw. I not sure if papà should come there if you no can g’arn’tee recess.”  
   
Steve nodded again ignoring the snickers around him. “You know what, buddy, I would hate for your dad’s brain to turn into green jello, and get sucked out with a straw through his ear by the aliens. So, I’ll approve recess for your papà.”  
   
“An Uncol Danno, an Uncol Chin an Auntie Kono, toos? Hims got has pepols play wif. It no fun bein at recess wifout havin anybody play wif.”  
   
Steve lifted an eyebrow as more snickers were heard.  Fortunately Lou seemed to be offended that he didn’t get recess too, and bought him some time.  “Hey! What about me! Uncle Lou should get recess, too.”  
   
TJ turned his eyes onto the big man frowning. “I not knowd. You usseted daddy and Uncol Danno. Is you gonna play nice at recess, or is you gonna hog the ball? Nobod likes a ball hog, Uncol Lou.”  
   
Tony was biting his lip and could feel Danny’s face pressed into his back shoulder trying to muffle his laughs. Tony guessed Lou must have kids of his own from his reaction. “Naw man, see that ain’t me. Steve here’s the ball hog. Uncle Lou is always happy to share, an’ you’re right. I did upset your papà and I said I was sorry. He was real nice, and said he accepted my apology.”  
   
TJ looked up to Tony who nodded to confirm Lou’s words. The little boy thought about it then nodded as well. “Kay, Uncol Lou needs recess too. I don’ know ‘bout you tho. It isn’ nice to hog the ball. Didn’ them peoples on the boat teash you to share?”  
   
Steve opened his mouth to correct him, but ended up with a slap to the back of his head by his mate. “It’s not nice to be picky with a sweet loving five year old guest who is negotiating the employment of your partner’s guide, Steven.”  
   
Kono smiled at TJ. “On behalf of Sentinel McGarrett Team Leader of 5-0 we accept your terms, TJ. If your papà comes to work with us he gets recess every day, and we’ll have him home by your bedtime every night unless it’s absolutely unavoidable.”  
   
TJ nods and looks up at Tony. “You hired, Papà! Cans we stay now?”  
   
Tony looked around at the group of people gathered in Steve’s backyard, ending up with Danno who was looking more than a little hopeful. Tony could feel the yearning across their strengthening bond. “As long as Uncle Steve understands that he doesn’t get to drive either my car or Danno’s car every day. I think you need to sit him down, and have Big Bird help you teach him about sharing, figlio. I don’t think the people on that boat did a very good job.”  
   
TJ nods and sighs looking at Steve. “We gots lots work to do wif you, but no worry. We have you shaped up in no time. Better behave tho, or papà will put you in time out an’ bake cookies an’ no let you watch! Man I hate that!”  
   
The adults finally gave in, and laughed except for Steve. He just nodded seriously trying to figure out where he could get Sesame Street to watch with his new nephew.  TJ for his part just laid back and closed his eyes to take a nap. It was a hard job keeping these adults in line!

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally hate writing kids, but TJ is awesome. 
> 
> One more chapter of this to go, but I am pretty sure there will be additional stories. I can't promise when. I have an idea for two separate prequels. One showing kid Tony & kid Danny at summer camp. The other will be kid Tony and kid Steve. I also want to do another story as a sequel to this to deal with Rachel's reaction to Tony's presence. No idea when though. I have several other things going on story wise. A few one shots, and I am determined to get back to my April RT story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. The Past Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Tony spend some alone time just being together. Steve finds he doesn't like this synched thing, and the boys find out the past it repeating itself. Only this time the parental figures will be on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early. I have some other things I wanna get done and posted. My other completed RT S&G fic should be ready for posting soonish. I will be posting it once it is thru beta. I have a shit ton of partial stories I have started, a few things typed which I am itching to work on, and plot bunnies coming out my ears. (White Hat Hacker!Tony/BAU UC!Hotch anyone?)
> 
> HOPEFULLY y'all will get some more new stuff this week. For now though, enjoy the end of my first Sentinel & Guide story. Nothing but some mild angst, and schmoop to make it better. I saved the real angst for the prequels. You're gonna need a few dozen tissues for those I think.

##  ** **

##  **Banner credit and Beta to Rivermoon1970**

 

 

##  **Chapter Four: The Past Repeats Itself**

Tony hung up with TJ, and walked into the living area of the hotel he and his son were staying at. Danny following closely behind having just gotten off the phone with his daughter Grace. Normally, being that Tony was the guide, the two of them would have gone to Danny’s home. However, the sentinel, for some reason, lived in a shithole apartment that wasn’t suitable for any human being, let alone an online bonded sentinel. He’d stepped one foot into the small dwelling, and demanded that Danny pack a bag.  Oddly enough, his normally argumentative mate hadn’t said a peep. Tony guessed that with his enhanced senses fully online now, and not just the partial enhancement he’d had with the Platonic Bond, whatever crap was hiding under the hideous carpet that looked like it hadn’t changed since 1968 was too much for him.

Once they were finally alone, the door to the room was barely closed before Danny was trying to get Tony out of his clothes. Now, several hours later they were settled enough that they could take a couple minutes to do some individual things. Sort of. They were still in the same room. If they were sitting then they were both on the same piece of furniture. If they were pacing, they were generally pacing along the same line within touching distance.  It seemed to be a thing.  Tony noticed while they were at Steve’s that they seemed to be doing everything in synch.  He was a little surprised someone hadn’t commented on it, but guessed that the tribe mother Kono had something to do with that.

Both TJ and Gracie were with their Uncle Steve and Auntie Kono.  Since that night was Danny’s evening during the week with Gracie, he’d picked her up as normal. Even though he’d just bonded, Steve had registered Danny as a part of his tribe after they’d met.  Because of this he was legally allowed time with the children of his members.  Rachel hadn’t been happy with that.

As far as Tony was concerned she was about to be a whole hell of a fucking lot more unhappy once he stepped in, and got their bullshit custody arrangement fixed.  He was pretty sure why Danny was living in a hovel that was in no way compliant with his sentinel needs, and Tony wasn’t even a little bit ok with it.

As much as Tony liked Steve, he wouldn’t normally be the first person he’d chose to watch his son overnight. Chin had offered to stay the night also though, and Danny assured him that between him and Kono they had more than enough experience with children to make up for Steve’s lack thereof. He wished that he’d been able to spend more time with Gracie.  There had been something about her introduction to TJ that made his daddy gut tingle.  The two five year olds had fortunately taken one look at each other and seemed to become immediate best friends.

Tony didn’t realize that he’d wandered out of Danny’s immediate space until he felt his skin getting too tight. The need to touch his sentinel was the cause, much to Tony’s displeasure. What would his mate think when he found out about his issues.

Before he could worry about it too much though, he felt two arms wrap around him, and the skin and hair on Danny’s chest pressing into his back.  Immediately, the feeling went away, and Tony felt like he could breathe again.  “Some days I think that if I could get my hands on my father, he’d be dead for what he did to us,” Tony said softly. He felt Danny’s arms tighten around him slightly.

“You have issues too, babe?” Danny asked quietly.  “The doctor that I saw in college thought that you might after he diagnosed me with the Bond Separation Related Anxiety. He said that there was a good chance you would develop Bond Separation Related Detachment Disorder. I hate that they did this to us. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully forgive them all for what they did to us.”

Tony folded his arms over his own stomach, covering Danny’s arms which were resting on the same spot. “Your doctor was right,” Tony confirmed softly.  “You think that’s why we’re doing this… synced thing?”

Tony could feel Danny shrug from behind him. “I dunno, babe. Most likely. Does it bother you? I mean I can try and stop. I just…”

“No!” Tony blurted then took a deep breath as he leaned back into his mate’s embrace. “No, I don’t wanna stop. I honestly don’t think we can stop. I took quite a bit of psych classes in and after college, and as many of them as possible were Sentinel and Guide related.

“There is really no common long term outlook for what happens when a pair suffering from Bond Separation Related Disorders finally come together again.  There seems to be some kind of issues that just don’t go away, and in long term sufferers there is almost always new issues that form after the bond is renewed.  So, my guess is that this syncing thing is just… us. I don’t hate it I just… I know it’s weird.”

 

Tony could hear Danny make a rude noise behind him, and smiled as he looked out at the ocean. “Babe, if I gave two craps what anyone other than us and our ohana think about what we do, maybe people thinking we’re weird would bother me.  There’s only one other tribe in Hawaii strangely enough, and they’re on another island. So, anyone here who has an issue has to deal with Steve and Kono. While I normally don’t like passing off my problems to someone else, in this case I think that I would enjoy watching the destruction those two would cause when they were on their warpath.”

Tony could feel Danny rubbing his lips back and forth over his back, and leaned his head back to grin at the smaller man.  He could feel something odd over the bond. He guessed that Danny was worrying something to death. “What are you worrying about? I can feel something. I just can’t tell what.”

Danny huffed and Tony felt another shrug followed by several long moments of silence before the New Jersey native finally replied. “Did that meeting between my Gracie and your TJ seem… familiar?”

Frowning, Tony pulled forward, ignoring Danny and Sonny’s whine of protest. Turning he leaned against the window, and pulled his mate back into his arms. He noticed that Sonny and Tony’s Snow Leopard Cagney were cuddled together in a pile on the other end of the room.  “I was thinking about that a little bit ago.” Tony offered turning his thoughts back to his son and Gracie. “There was something about it that felt familiar. It almost felt like.... Shit.”

Digging into his pocket, Tony ignored Danny’s questioning glance as he quickly dialed Steve.  “Shouldn’t you two be doing the nasty right about now?”

“The nasty, McGarrett? Seriously?  Are you in high school? For your information we already did the nasty, if it’s going to concern you. I had an unrelated issue that came up, which I needed to talk to you about if that won’t offend your delicate sensibilities. If it will please feel free to put on your much more intelligent and socially advanced guide. I would rather talk to her anyway.”

When he didn’t get a response immediately, Tony scowled. He was about to check to see if the call had disconnected when Steve finally spoke. “You know it’s funny. My caller ID says that it’s Tony calling. Your voice sounds like Tony, but that snark was pure Danny. I can deal with the eating from the same plate. I am cool with the sharing drinks and cigars. I can even handle you two finishing each other’s sentences while you’re talking to me. However, if you develop his constant sarcasm I am gonna jump out of the Camaro window… while it’s moving.”

Tony snorted. “Good then we won’t have to figure out who is sitting in the front all the time. If you think you’re always sticking Danny in the back of whatever vehicle we’re driving just because he’s short you got another thing coming, Steven.”

After another lengthy pause, Steve swore. “We are so switching up teams. Jesus, help me. You and Danny can be partners now. Kono and I will be partners. Chin and Lou can either partner up or switch up between us two. What exactly was it you needed, princess?”

“OK, look this is gonna sound weird, but it’s fucking important. So, I need you to listen, Steve. I’m not kidding around right now, ok?”

“Affirmative,” Steve answered, and Tony could practically hear the mental switch from bitching buddy to highly serious and professional Navy SEAL.

“If you try to separate TJ and Gracie, and either one of them pitches a fit. It’s important that you DO. NOT. SEPARATE. THEM. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand. Kono filled me in on what happened to you and Danny. Do you think that could happen with the kids?”  Tony heard the patio door opening, and guessed that Steve had moved outside.

“Something about their introduction has been bugging me because it felt familiar. It wasn’t until just now when Danny brought it up that I realized why. They felt like what I remember feeling when I met Danny. From the second I laid eyes on him, I knew that he was mine. Automatically I had my best friend for life, and I will be fucked if I will let my baby boy go through a single second of what’ I’ve suffered, Steven. I am trusting you with their entire lives right now. So, I need you to tell me that you understand.”

“You have my word of honor.” Steve promised, and Tony smiled.

 

“You wanna salute me right now. Don’t you?”

Steve snorted, and Tony could picture his friend’s smile. “You’re a jackass. Go spend time with your sentinel, T-bird. I got this. Tell Danny to try and not worry too much, K?”

“Will do, Stevie,” Tony replied back before ending the call.  Danny was snickering into Tony’s chest.

“Jesus,” Danny giggled. Eventually he calmed down, and got serious. “You know I don’t drive my own car at work for a reason, right?”

Tony shrugged. “No. Is there?”

Danny nodded. “If we get into a chase it makes me anxious. It’s bad enough to deal with when I’m in the passenger’s seat. I don’t like it when I’m driving. I’m always afraid that I’ll make a wrong judgment because of the anxiety, and get someone hurt or killed.  We don’t need to tell Super SEAL that though. He’ll just mother hen me to death.”

Tony snorted. “Don’t worry. I am holding him to his new partner’s thing.”

“I am so not unleashing the terrible twosome on Oahu alone. The island will be destroyed.  They’re gonna have to have Lou or Chin with them at all times. I am making it a law.”

Tony snorted, not willing to argue. It hadn’t taken him long today to figure out that Steve and Kono were two reckless and dangerous peas in a pod.  They definitely needed something to temper their wild streaks.  As long as it wasn’t him or his sentinel then Tony was all for a third person in their unit at all times.

Closing his eyes, Tony let himself enjoy the sensation of having his sentinel back in his arms. He’d always longed for this to happen again, but had long ago given up any hope that it was possible.  It was too bad that Danny’s parents hadn’t listened any better than Senior. Tony hurt a little over that. He remembered how much Danny loved his mother, and how he’d looked up to his father when they were children.

Something like that… for it to be destroyed by willful ignorance and a careless dismissal of a child’s pain was unforgivable. Tony would rather have had Senior as his parent. He’d always known his father didn’t love him. So, his handling of the situation hadn’t been a surprise, or done any more damage than was to be expected. Danny though? His mate had lost not only his guide, but the unconditional love and blind faith every child should have for their parents. The destruction of those was in Tony’s opinion worse than the harm they’d done to the boys.

They would get past it though. They didn’t need either of their parents. They had a new home with a loving supportive eclectic family, and two children of their own who would always know their daddies loved them.  Smiling down at Danny, Tony bent his head for a kiss.  The future was wide open and filled with all their dreams. Nothing and no one would ever be able to separate them again.

The end.

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK.... So, there was a lot that I wanted to do with this story. However, I quickly discovered that 15K isn't as long as it sounds. Grace was meant to make an appearance, and the kids' situation was meant to be discussed more. I had also planned to touch on Tony's past with Danny and Steve more. 
> 
> Instead, I did what I could, and everything else is getting covered in the three other stories planned. I already have the Danno&Tony meeting started, and basic ideas for the Tony&Steve prequel as well as the sequel to this. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who read this, and doubly so for those who commented. See you at the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> There are four total parts. This is completely written and beta'd already. Posting will be ever Sunday unless something unexpected happens.


End file.
